Buried in the Snow
by OrangeGalen
Summary: (Modern/Old mix): A Norwegian archeological excavation team stumbles across 300 year old ruins in an isolated part of the Scandinavian peninsula. Four college students become swept up in an adventure that began over 3 centuries ago when a tomb is opened and history is relived, bringing old and new faces into the light of the modern world. (Contains OCs)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. The OCs in here however are mine, so leave them alone. **

* * *

_~Standing frozen in the life I've chosen_

_you won't find me, the past is so behind me_

_buried in the snow...~_

_-Let it Go (Single Version)_

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

_December 14, 2014_

Ethan Dieter never really minded the cold. Living back and forth in-between Pennsylvania and Massachusetts since he was born back in the States had toughened him up for cold weather due to the winter storms the East Coast often had. He also visited his relatives overseas in Germany during the December holidays almost every year when he got a break from Walden's University***1**, and this also seemed to create a sort of immunity to the cold.

He liked to joke around with his friends back home claiming that he was "seriously warm blooded" even though his skin was cold to touch. His friends always poked fun at him for running around in shorts and a t-shirt in the snow***2** whenever they went skiing or snowboarding, letting his white blond hair out from under his helmet. He could get away with wearing a light sports jacket in the middle of December in heavy snowfall and barely feel any chill.

However, this did not mean the cold didn't affect him. Just he was resistant to it. He was currently glad of that fact, plus the nice blue fur jacket and snow pants he was wearing at this moment. Everybody has his or her limits as to what they can take, and Ethan was thinking that this expedition had made him meet his. It was terrible weather, even by his and the native's standards, especially this far north. And especially during this winter.

It was really cold, one of those days that water frosted almost instantly when exposed to the air, and you could loose a limb to frostbite from just being outside for a few minutes if you didn't cover up. The wind, which had, up until last night, been for the past week amiably gentle and cool, had started howling and sending icy shards into the side of the tents the dig workers had set up. Every once in a while, a particularly fierce gust came and threatened to rip the tent off of the stakes. The outside canvas was coated in frost, freezing it in place.

All around the excavation sight, people were enduring the cold and the wind, if only for the purpose of getting inside sooner after they're done. Machinery was roaring, sending up giant columns of snow clearing it away in the loosing battle against nature's winter. Other people were enduring the worst on foot being out in the snow and ice, clearing it away with hand tools as to not damage anything that might be underneath it. Teams of archeologists and historians puzzled over every little thing they found inside special tents to protect the artifacts from further weather damage. The items were laid out on several long tables, ranging from coins to broken flowerpots.

Ethan sighed and looked up from the book he had brought with him. He was sitting on a chair in one of those special tents set aside for the teams, this one for the four college students, so they could get experience as well as be there on sight. Inside with him were two of the three other people besides himself that were assigned to this project from back home.

The one closest to him was Kent Mono, an Asian student who had short black hair and a somewhat youthful facial structure, showing signs of deepening laugh lines. Kent was currently cross checking old maps of the area to try and find the boundaries of the mystery city they were digging out. He was a history major back at Walden's but also had a talent for music, which he used the _"I have to practice" _excuse to lug his trombone with him across the ocean to entertain some of the workers before nightfall when it wasn't too cold and before his lips instantly froze to the mouthpiece. Kimberley always said his only true passion was for music, and if it weren't for his parents, he would be playing in Carnegie Hall if given the chance.

And speaking of Kimberley, Miss Henna was over in the corner of the tent, scouring over old maps and country lines from hundreds of years ago. She was about a good six feet tall, not overly skinny, and had blond hair that had held traces of brown in it. Her face was pointed, but her nose was small and round, highlighting her light brown eyes. She was also a history major like Kent, since that is where they first met and started dating about two years ago. They had been going strong since then and both enjoyed each other's company.

And of course Ethan had to ignore them when they started flirting with each other, which was damn near every day. To say nothing of the sounds they made later on at night. Ethan learned to always put in earplugs before going to sleep.

Another particularly strong gust rolled through the valley, shaking the entire tent. The three people inside looked up for a moment to see if they still had a tent over their heads before relaxing.

"You guys feel bad for Anthony right now?" Ethan asked as an opening for a conversation.

Kim shook her head, "Nah, he's the one who chose to go out in that crazy weather in the first place. I told him that we have plenty of things here but he said, and I quote,_ 'The real treasure is-a out there,'_ and so he went."

"And he's paying for it now." Kent added.

The storm had started off slowly enough last night, with decent gusts and some snowfall, but it was nothing the workers couldn't handle. But it kept getting worse and worse until now it was like this. And it wasn't even midday yet.

Kim snorted and said, "He's probably going to come in here in a few minutes complaining to whoever will listen anyway." Then she cleared her throat and intentionally did a bad impersonation of Anthony, "Oh, it's-a muy frío out there-a! I wish that I-a could stay in 'ere-a and-a be like you guys, but somebody needs to be-a the real Chico out there-a!" She said, waving her hands around, drawing heavily on an over exaggerated bad Spanish and Italian accent.

Kent laughed at this, never one to resist a chance to laugh at something that was supposed to be funny. Even Ethan had to chuckle at this, grateful for the brief distraction from his book problems.

Another gust blew over and everybody looked up again, thankful to see the thick canvas still covering them. "Although it wouldn't look as good with him turning into a human popsicle from this weather," Kim said, then asked, "Where did this storm come from anyway? We could have been preparing for this ages ago, and here we are caught with our pants down." Kent snickered at the image and Kim sent him a playful glare.

"What? You want to see me with my pants down?" She asked coyly.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, but still a sight to behold." Kent replied.

Ethan fought the urge to vomit in his mouth and instead rolled his eyes. "Oh God, go outside and cool yourselves off."

"Hey, we're plenty cool here," Kent said, "We need to warm up!"

_"If you know what I mean."_ Kimberley said softly to herself, but loud enough for Kent to hear and give another bark of laughter.

"Do you see me wearing three layers of coats and pants? No you don't." Ethan shot off.

Kimberley shrugged and said, "Well that's because you have an unnatural freaky tolerance for the cold. Seriously, you're making _me_ feel cold just by looking at you."

It was true, Ethan just had some snow pants and a thick jacket, while Kent and Kim both had around three different jackets apiece, and two layers of pants. And they were all inside.

"Oh boo hoo, get over it. Anyway, getting back to the weather, it _is _rather strange," Ethan admitted, "but, it _is_ the middle of December and we are pretty close to the artic line. It shouldn't be that unexpected."

"_Humph_." Kim said, not pleased that their verbal fun was over, "I'm just saying. What happened to global warming melting the ice caps? Guess it forgot this place." She shrugged.

"Technically the politically correct term is 'Climate Change'." Ethan said as he rolled his eyes and went back to the book, ignoring the next jab Kim said. But his eyes were not really reading the words on the page anyway. _I have to admit, the weather is pretty strange. The storm did come on suddenly, but we should have had some warning before it hit. Bjørn should have heard something on the weather forecast and let us know. But there was nothing._

Ethan attempted to turn his attention back to the book he was reading. It was a really old book, one that his grandmother had put a special cover on it to keep it together and somewhat presentable, or at least that's what she told him. It had no title and it was also written in about three different languages, German, Norwegian, Swedish, and a smattering of old English. He didn't have much trouble with the German, and only a little more trouble with Norwegian, but he couldn't understand the Swedish parts at all as it wasn't one of the languages he studied, so he had a Swedish to English dictionary next to him.

He brushed some of his white blond hair out of his face. No, what really frustrated him the most was how the book was written, or rather wasn't. It was a tome, and Ethan noticed that pages had been added and taken out throughout its creation and use. There were no page numbers, nothing indicating what came next, and he was absolutely certain that pages were missing and also out of order. Stories written by different authors were added in the middle of others, and there were even several large completely blank sections at the beginning and end, with a few blank spots interspaced in the middle. Certain spaces where words looked like they were supposed to be, like the names of kingdoms and people, were blank, making it difficult if not outright impossible to find out where these places were or who those people were.

Ethan would have been sure it was one of the many very poor jokes that his grandmother usually tried to play on him if it weren't for this gut feeling he had. Of course, it could just be the weather messing around with him. Seriously, when he was around snow he felt restless for some reason. And if he wasn't out in it then he would be thinking about it.

He just managed to finish a passage before getting frustrated once more, and was now attempting to read the next page, translating as he went. This part was in Norwegian so he was able to understand the gist of it; however there was another case of censored names here, frustrating him even more.

He read: _The crown of _(there was a blank here) _was kept by the first king of the revived line, Arvid Linjal, son of _(blank) _Bjornman and _(blank)_ Linjal, the princess of_ (blank)_, for thirty-three years until he abdicated his crown to his own son, Sigurd, in the year 1731 of our Lord. Sigurd, upon claiming the crown, was a fair and just king, wanting to learn everything his father knew before he accepted the crown, well after he was given the chance to claim it. He continued the royal line of Linjal through his daughters Els-_

Ethan was jolted upright from his seat, startled, and dropped the book as the tent door busted opened and a cold breeze gusted through the tent. The wind was soon followed by a person covered head to toe in fresh snow powder. Ethan noticed Kent and Kimberley shiver slightly from the temperature change, but Ethan didn't mind it that much, even though now it was much cooler in here than before.

The new person stepped further inside and started to remove bits of clothing, first came the black gloves, then the now exposed hands reached up and removed the snow goggles and the bandana wrapped around his mouth, revealing his growing black mustache.

"Man, it's really cold out there, and not-a just the normal cold, but muy frío."

Kent lost it and doubled over laughing. Ethan also started laughing as well, while Kim just smirked and said, "Told ya!"

The fourth student from Walden's, Anthony DeLa Cruz, just arrived. He was half Italian and half Hispanic, and he took both parts of his heritage to heart, bordering on fanaticism, but all good-natured. His tanned face had a nice black mustache with just a hint of stubble surrounding it. Anthony had a major in archeology, which brought him to the attention of the original planners of this expedition/excavation as a good candidate to help with the project.

And he was confused as hell why everybody was laughing. Even after all these years he still didn't get it.

"¿Qué? Why are you laughing amigos?"

"Oh it's nothing." Kim said, still smiling. Ethan snorted, and Kent was covering his mouth to keep himself from bursting out with laughter again.

"So, got tired of the cold?" Ethan asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Anthony puffed up his chest in exaggeration, "Oh no, I may not enjoy it as-a much as you Towhead," he said, poking fun at Ethan's hair color, "but my fiery blood keeps me warm enough." Ethan snorted again. Anthony then said, "Although, a cup of that hot steaming whatever it is-a over there wouldn't 'urt too."

"Please, go right ahead; help yourself."

Anthony stomped and shuffled his way across the tent, leaving a trail of snow behind him, going to the pot of hot espresso on a table away from the artifacts. He moved past Kent who had recovered himself and poured himself the drink. He blew on it a few times, then took a swig.

"Ooh, tha's the stuff." He said, and then situated himself closer to the portable heater to help thaw himself out a bit.

Kimberley said, "So how's it out there? Pretty bad?"

Anthony shook his head, "No, it's _pessimo_." He said, switching to Italian momentarily, meaning that it was serious, "We've been trying to fight the snow, but it's lookin' to be a losing battle in the long run. Bjørn is the only reason we're still workin' in those condiciones. He says were close, but it's only a matter-a of time before we 'ave to call it quits due to this god damn weather."

"Let's just hope you get to the sight before you lose somebody." Kim said, half-jokingly.

"That's not a good joke, Kim." Ethan said, serious.

Kimberley frowned at him but didn't respond, retrospectively agreeing. Kent stepped into the conversation, asking, "So how long do you think before you find what you're looking for? And what are you looking for anyway?"

Anthony shrugged, still drinking out of the cup. "¿Quién sabe? Bjørn didn't say anything to me-a, just told us workers to start a-diggin' in this place," he mimed pointing to a section of the excavation sight, "and didn't tell us what it-a is we're digging out. Could be in an hour before we find anything, or-a could be in a few days. Depends on how the storm treats us." He paused then said, "But if you ask me, I feel that we're really close to something, like we're on top of it close. Its all just by-a the numbers now."

He glanced down at a special weather watch he was wearing and said, "Speaking of numbers, my twenty minute break is almost up."

"Twenty?" Kent asked, "You've been here for less than two."

Anthony wrapped his empty arm around Kent and said, "Ah, Chico, it took me almost ten minutos to walk here, so it'll take me another ten to walk back." He gave Kent a slap on the back, which caused him to stumble a bit, and then finished his coca.

"Well, it's been-a nice, but the real man needs to go back out there. I'll see-a you guys, and lady, later." He placed his now empty cup back on the table.

"See you Anthony, make sure you tell us when they've found whatever it is!" Ethan said.

Anthony put on his mask and gloves and nodded, "Alright, don't get your panties in a knot, Towhead." Kent laughed again while Ethan gave another glare at Anthony. Anthony then opened up the door again, letting another freezing gust in, sending everyone except Ethan closer to the heater. Then he passed through and the door shut, rattling the tent again in addition to another wind gust.

"Well," Kim said, breaking the momentary silence, "at least they're making a breakthrough. I can't make heads or tails out of this map. It says that we're in the middle of nowhere; no major towns were here, and nothing except the name of the fjord is marked. But there _was_ clearly a town, or rather a city, here; we've seen evidence of it."

It was true. Two days ago, before the storm hit, the four students toured a sight that had recently been unburied, containing the town square and evidence of a big port. More of the town had been uncovered since they began, and Bjørn was more than happy to show them the pride and joy they rediscovered: the castle of this town. It clearly had seen better days and showed evidence of deliberate destruction and battle damage under the snow, but it was still impressive, even if it was still half buried under rubble and snow. _It's probably getting reburied right now_, Ethan thought as yet another gust blew through.

Kim continued, "Some of the older maps I have showed that this was at one point a kingdom, but there's no name, and sometime between 1700 and 1800 it just vanished. This place is in fact unclaimed by Norway, strangely enough, making it a free zone. We are- we _were_," she corrected, "literally going off rumors that something was here." That much was true.

Ethan shrugged and said, "I haven't had much luck either. The book I have is the most amount of evidence I've seen that a thriving kingdom was here, but everything's jumbled up and parts are missing, putting it extremely mildly."

Kent, nodded, having also read several other books and records. "We've been over this before: it's like somebody wanted this place to never exist. But why?"

"Probably enemies of this kingdom." Ethan explained, "If this were a larger kingdom we'd probably have some idea of the name of it; but since this was a smaller realm, it was probably destroyed in some war with another kingdom, or got caught in the crossfire, and all traces of it were erased."

Kent frowned in thought. "But this kingdom, from the evidence, is only about 300 years old. That's not enough time for it to be forgotten, let alone demolished like this."

"Hey, remember that Germany was only officially founded in 1871, so I don't think it's unlikely that this place could have been forgotten in such a relatively short time."

Kent shrugged, "Well, if you put it that way, I guess not. Still, I would think that we'd at least have a name for this place."

"I agree. That's why we're looking for it." Ethan said, gesturing around the tent. He leaned over his chair and picked up the book he dropped, checking it for damage before realizing something. "Goddamn it!"

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just lost my spot. I'm probably not going to find it again anytime soon."

Kent gave a noncommittal grunt then went back to his map.

_Of course,_ Ethan thought,_ it didn't really matter anyway if I did find my spot, as the next part would have just been out of order anyway. And I think I was on to something there too. Oh well, just another short-term loss._ He picked a random page and started reading again.

Outside, the winter storm raged on.

* * *

In another time, there was a different type of storm about to wake up.

This one was called Anna.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

_August 4, 1670_

Elsa slept lightly in her bed. The warm fluffy comforter had been pushed off sometime when she was sleeping and only the sheet was covering her. As usual tough, she didn't mind the cold, not that it was that cold to begin with anyway, it being the beginning of August and it was still pretty warm, the warmest Arendelle's been this year. It was early in the morning, but the sun had just risen over the mountains and had lit up Elsa's room.

The woman rolled over, trying to avoid getting the painful sunlight in her eyes. Elsa tried to ignore the fact that she needed to get up for a moment, enjoying the last sensations of sleep, then admitted defeat to the loosing battle and opened her eyes. She blinked for a moment adjusting to the light, and then she lay there for a minute or two enjoying the bed, composing herself for the day. She sat up and groaned a bit, her head still a little sore from last night. _Anna definitely knows how to throw a party_, she thought, _but maybe next time I should put a limit on how many wine bottles are brought out._

Elsa slowly got up from her bed and went over to the washbasin to freshen up. After splashing some water onto her face, she looked up into the mirror and caught a glimpse of herself. She blinked. _Oh, god, my hair,_ she thought letting lose a soft chuckle, _and I thought Anna had terrible bed hair. _Elsa's platinum blond hair was currently defying gravity, pointing in several different directions, and there were several curled snarls throughout it.

She sighed, knowing it was probably for the best that she got up when she did. Going to work she watered her hair down and brushed it thoroughly, getting every knot out of it. Once done, she used her ice powers and froze the leftover water, and then evaporated the ice, leaving her hair perfectly dry and in place. She shook her head with the irony of it. _After all these years of repressing my powers, it still amazes me how I can use them so casually and easily._ She then set her hair straight and into a braid wound around her head. _I need to look every bit the Queen I am today._ She paused, _No, I need to look every bit the caring _sister _I should have been… that I am. It's not _my_ special day, but I am part of it, and need to look my best._

She went over to her wardrobe and picked out the dress she had planned for today. It was a special mix of a fancy cloth that included her signature ice powers added to it, and it was a deep blue color. _Not as fancy as my first ice dress, but elegant in it's own special way._

After a few minutes of getting it on, she looked in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. She gathered her recovered tiara and placed in on her head, then turned and headed out the door.

_Today is a special day. _

_Today my little sister is getting married!_

_I wonder if she's up right now…_

* * *

**_To be continued..._  
****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***1: Walden's is a school on the East Coast of the US that I made up. **

***2: I actually know people who do that. Drives me crazy when I tell them to put on a jacket or something. **

**Note: This chapter uses limited google translate and my own take of Spanish and Italian accents. No insult to either is intended. Insert other disclaimers here**

* * *

**Hey readers! OrangeGalen here with a brand new story! I know many of my fans were waiting for me to update some of my other stories; don't worry, I'll get back to them in time. But for now, I wanted to get a start of one of my Frozen stories that's been floating in my head for half a year out here. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter: many more will follow. However I can't vouch for speed... Next update will be by the end of this week though, so stay tuned!**

**Don't forget: Read, Review, Favorite, Follow (R.R.F.F)**

**-OrangeGalen**

* * *

Rejected story title: Frozen Past


	2. The Long Awaited Marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. The OCs in here however are mine, so leave them alone.**

* * *

**Edit: 11/14/15- Idun and Adgar's names have been changed to Iduna and Agnarr, their cannon names. **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

_August 4, 1670_

_Elsa slept lightly in her bed. The warm fluffy comforter had been pushed off sometime when she was sleeping and only the sheet was covering her. As usual tough, she didn't mind the cold, not that it was that cold to begin with anyway, it being the beginning of August and it was still pretty warm, the warmest Arendelle's been this year. It was early in the morning, but the sun had just risen over the mountains and had lit up Elsa's room._

_The woman rolled over, trying to avoid getting the painful sunlight in her eyes. Elsa tried to ignore the fact that she needed to get up for a moment, enjoying the last sensations of sleep, then admitted defeat to the loosing battle and opened her eyes. She blinked for a moment adjusting to the light, and then she lay there for a minute or two enjoying the bed, composing herself for the day. She sat up and groaned a bit, her head still a little sore from last night. _Anna definitely knows how to throw a party,_ she thought, _but maybe next time I should put a limit on how many wine bottles are brought out.

_Elsa slowly got up from her bed and went over to the washbasin to freshen up. After splashing some water onto her face, she looked up into the mirror and caught a glimpse of herself. She blinked. _Oh, god, my hair,_ she thought letting lose a soft chuckle, _and I thought Anna had terrible bed hair. _Elsa's platinum blond hair was currently defying gravity, pointing in several different directions, and there were several curled snarls throughout it._

_She sighed, knowing it was probably for the best that she got up when she did. Going to work she watered her hair down and brushed it thoroughly, getting every knot out of it. Once done, she used her ice powers and froze the leftover water, and then evaporated the ice, leaving her hair perfectly dry and in place. She shook her head with the irony of it. _After all these years of repressing my powers, it still amazes me how I can use them so casually and easily._ She then set her hair straight and into a braid wound around her head. _I need to look every bit the Queen I am today. _She paused, _No, I need to look every bit the caring sister I should have been… that I am. It's not my special day, but I am part of it, and need to look my best.

_She went over to her wardrobe and picked out the dress she had planned for today. It was a special mix of a fancy cloth that included her signature ice powers added to it, and it was a deep blue color. _Not as fancy as my first ice dress, but elegant in it's own special way.

_After a few minutes of getting it on, she looked in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. She gathered her recovered tiara and placed in on her head, then turned and headed out the door._

Today is a special day.

Today my little sister is getting married!

I wonder if she's up right now…

* * *

There was a knock on her door. _"Queen Elsa?"_

Elsa smiled at the familiar voice, "Yes, what is it Kai?"

_"Am I disturbing you at all, your Majesty?" _

Still smiling, she walked across her room and opened the door. _Even though it's been two years, it still feels good to be able to open my door at will._ Elsa found herself staring at once her fathers', now her own trusted servant. "Not at all." She said, enjoying the look of mild surprise on Kai's face.

He recovered quickly and then returned the smile, "Even after two years it's still a surprise to see your door open."

"A good surprise I'm sure."

"Absolutely." He added with a bow.

"Now is there something you needed to discuss with me?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, your majesty. The ceremony is in three hours, but I thought it prudent to have breakfast ready for you two now so you won't have to wait until after."

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful." Elsa paused, "Is Anna down there already?"

"Uhh, no, your majesty. I was just about to, _err_, check on her."

"You mean wake her up." Elsa corrected with a knowing smile. Her sister's sleeping habits have become almost legendary in the castle.

"Yes, your majesty." Kai said, giving an acknowledging smirk.

Elsa chuckled lightly then said, "Thank you, but I'll do that myself Kai. In the meantime, can you make sure that everything is in order for any last minute changes?"

"Of course, your majesty." He said with a bow.

"That will be all." He bowed once more, and then walked down the hallway.

Elsa's eyes followed him for a second before making her own way opposite of where he came from, towards Anna's room. She passed a few servants who bowed out of her way with an "m'lady," and gave them a smile as she walked.

_Two years. It's been two years since I became queen and stopped hiding behind doors,_ Elsa thought, still overwhelmed at it all. _Two years of open gates. Two years of using my powers instead of concealing them. Finally two years with my sister._ Elsa smiled. The two sisters had made the most of the dramatic changes in Arendelle, hardly ever leaving each other's side, except when Elsa had to deal with 'queenly stuff' as Anna calls it, or when Anna herself goes to visit Kristoff when he gets down from the mountains.

It had been interesting to see how those two had become so close after they met. Anna told her the story of first meeting him at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, and the subsequent events that followed, which were almost common knowledge now in Arendelle. Since then, they met up as much as they could and sometimes Elsa went with them on their trips.

Elsa smiled as one such memory was brought to mind. Anna had been insistent on going with Kristoff for one journey when he went ice harvesting, and eventually he caved in. Elsa at that time didn't have much work to do, so when Anna invited her she accepted immediately, still feeling guilty about her isolation. After a several hour trip into the mountains, they arrived at a frozen lake. Elsa was content just to watch Kristoff work, but Anna, being Anna, wanted to take a swing with the pick. After much pleading and "Sven's" persuasion, Kristoff allowed Anna to split a block of ice he had already cut out of the lake.

So Anna took the pick and immediately took a swing. And missed. No, not only did she miss, the pick went straight into the ice of the lake. And split it. One swing was all it took and she split the ice lake apart. If it hadn't been for Elsa's quick intervention of freezing the blocks together they would have fallen into the water.

Anna apologized profusely to Kristoff afterwards and Elsa had to keep from laughing at the sight of the two, Anna bustling around and Kristoff lying on the ground sighing. Eventually, everybody agreed it was humorous in hindsight, although Kristoff made Anna swear to never hold the icepick again which, to the best of Elsa's knowledge, Anna followed.

Elsa smiled and shook her head. _I swear, with all of Anna's energy, I have no idea how my parents kept her inside the castle walls. She probably tried to climb over them at some point. _Elsa paused, _You know, I'll have to ask her someday. But not today._ She didn't dwell on the thought of her parents to heavily, still slightly resentful at them for locking her way like some… monster. It took some time for Elsa not to think of herself like that and she was not about to go back. As she had said several times, the past is in the past.

Elsa came to a door that had been painted pink; not a solid pink mind you, but pink decoration covered it, some of them looking like old finger paint, which it probably was.

Elsa knocked on the door in an old rhythm that was familiar to both of the sisters. _Knock knock kno-knock knock_. "Anna? Are you awake yet?" Elsa called out.

Silence.

"Anna? It's time to get up now. It's a big day today."

Still silence.

Elsa rolled her eyes and opened the door. Immediately she heard a god-awful sound coming from the mess of sheets and red hair on the bed. That was Anna. Snoring. Elsa was surprised that Anna didn't wake herself up with the noise she was making.

She had to work to stifle a laugh as Anna's bed hair was worse than any morning she's seen before, so much that Elsa couldn't even see Anna's face. She came closer to her sleeping sister and cleared her throat, "Anna, you need to get up. Now." She said in her most authorative voice.

All she got back in response was another snore.

Elsa sighed and said, "Anna, this is your last chance to wake up yourself before I do it."

And still nothing. The redhead slept on.

_Not for long,_ Elsa thought, a mischievous smile creeping onto her face. _Hoo-boy, now I can have some fun with this. _She rubbed her ungloved hands together and saw several blue sparks come out from them. Elsa crept over and then thrust her hand onto the blankets, completely freezing them.

Anna stirred, opened an eye and muttered "Wha?" Then she realized something: she was really really cold. Like _really_ cold. "Ahhh!" She jumped out of the bed throwing the frozen blankets away from her, causing the frosted material to crack and bend. As she jumped out, Elsa leapt away from her sister's wild thrashing of trying to avoid the cold sheets. Eventually Anna made it out of her bed by falling face first onto the floor. At this Elsa couldn't contain her laughter and it bubbled out uncontrollably.

Anna's head was pounding and her face was now adequately acquainted with the floor. She rolled over onto her back and heard hysterical laughter coming from inside her room. Looking upwards from her position, she saw the platinum blonde hair of her sister shaking wildly. Anna then looked down and saw what had happened to the sheets. She put two and two, or one and one, together.

"Elsa, you're a stinker, you know that right?"

Elsa calmed herself, but was still red in the face and slightly out of breath. "I see your awake now." She said, barely managing to say the sentence before laughing again.

"Thanks to you." Anna said. "Now my head hurts even more now." She groaned a bit as she pushed herself off of the floor and stood up. Her head spun and she could feel herself wobble, but before she could fall, which she knew she was about to, a pair of cool hands grabbed hold of her shoulders and steadied her.

"Woah, easy there. We still need you for today." Elsa said amusedly. "Besides, I don't want to be the one to tell Kristoff you stood him up for the wedding.

Anna's eyes lost all fogginess in them as she remembered what today was. "It's wedding day!" She exclaimed. She grabbed her sister and spun themselves around in joy, something Elsa didn't expect. "I'm getting married today!" Anna squealed in joy. She went on for another few seconds before she suddenly stopped, causing Elsa, whom she had in her grip the entire time she was spinning, to stumble a bit before she righted herself.

"What time is it? Oh no, am I late? Am I really late? Did I sleep through the day and it's tomorrow?"

"Anna calm down. We still have several hours before the wedding." Elsa said. "I just came to wake you up for breakfast."

"Ohhhhh. Okay, let's go!" Anna said, grabbing Elsa again and started dragging them towards the door.

"Woah, wait, slow down. Get semi-dressed first. Even though it's your big day, I'm not going to have you parade around the castle in your sleepwear." Elsa said.

"Ugh, fine, I'll get dressed, but remember: you're helping me get my dress on later."

"I know. I'll see you at breakfast." Elsa said and made her way out of Anna's room, leaving her sister to change for herself.

Just before she closed the door, she heard Anna call out, "I love you Elsa!"

Elsa had a genuine smile on her face when she said, "I love you too Anna." Then she closed the door. _Temporarily, only temporarily._

Elsa then walked through the castle, making her way to the dining hall. The castle was busier than normal due to the wedding of the royal princess. While no invitations had gone out to neighboring and distant countries as Anna, and to a certain extent Elsa, believed that there was no reason to, they did send an invitation to their cousin Rapunzel and her husband Eugene in Corona. Apparently they were invited to her coronation two years ago and also got snowed out like the rest of Arendelle. Elsa, while writing the invitation for Anna's wedding, tried to play it as a joke and insisted that Arendelle would remain clear and sunny for the duration of the party. They replied back saying that 'It'll be nice to see Arendelle when it's not in the negatives.'

No invitations were sent out to Weasel Town or the Southern Isles, and frankly that doesn't need any explanation.

Elsa entered the dining hall and sat down at her seat and began eating, making sure to not get any food on her dress, although she could just get it off easily. A few minutes later, Anna came bounding into the hall and took her seat right next to Elsa. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Anna said, "If I didn't know any better I would 'of said this wedding's for you, you look amazing!"

Elsa smiled as she took a sip of her drink, "You'll look even better than I ever could in a hour or so, once we get your dress on."

"_Psssh_," Anna made a sound of dismissal at her statement, "Elsa, every guy would be falling over you to marry you… except mine that is." Anna added cheekily.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Anna, you've heard me complain enough about marriages to know what I think of them."

"Only the ones that people try and offer you, like those marriage arrangements to some king's prince son or something. You need to go out and look for it in the wide open world; there's somebody for you out there, I'm sure of it Elsa."

_Yea, they're probably not born yet, _Elsa thought to herself as she took another sip. "Anna, never mind me, it's supposed to be your special day, not mine."

"It will be yours eventually," Anna said as she scarfed down her food. She swallowed and continued, "but as you said, not today!"

Elsa smiled at Anna and they continued through the meal making small talk and answering any questions or concerns that were brought to them over the course of them eating. Soon it became time for Anna to get into her wedding gown, so they, along with a small army of servants, went up to Anna's room to get her into it.

And that was an adventure in of itself.

* * *

"OW! It's the dress that needs to be clipped, not the skin on my back!" Anna exclaimed after somebody pinched some of her skin in the back with a clip.

"Well, if you just hold still m'lady," one of the seamstresses grouched, "you wouldn't have to worry about things like that." She sighed again as Anna jerked away from them again.

"Stop pricking me with pins! I thought we got this done days ago!" The ladies ignored her and continued on with their work despite Anna's protests. Elsa meanwhile was watching on in thinly veiled amusement. Minutes later they stopped their 'torture' and left the two royal ladies alone after finally finishing up their work.

"Honestly Anna, that could have gone a lot quicker if you didn't squirm around." Elsa commented as she sat Anna down to do her hair.

"Well, it would help if they'd stop pricking me with pins and needles every other minute," Anna complained as she let Elsa work her hair into something presentable. "It's like that thing you have with doctors…" Anna fell silent as the temperature dropped in the room.

There was silence in the room as Anna recognized her mistake. Before she could do anything else other than sputter for a moment, Elsa said like nothing had happened, "Do you want to put your hair up or leave it down? Personally, I think you should leave it down."

"Elsa…" Anna started, but Elsa cut her off. "Don't Anna, it's in the past."

"Yea but-"

"No, not today, not right now Anna. It's your wedding day, for _you_, not me." Elsa said calmly. However, Anna could tell that there was pain that Elsa was hiding behind her voice.

"But we're sisters Elsa. We need to look out for each other."

"And _I'm_ looking out for you by dropping this and getting on to your hair," Elsa countered. Then she smirked, "Don't make me order you to forget this."

Anna's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing, "You can't."

"Oh yes I can. I'm queen remember? I can do that sort of thing." Anna huffed and crossed her arms in mock defiance.

"All right, fine. But we'll talk later."

"After your weddings and your honeymoon." Elsa insisted.

"Hmm." Anna made a sound that was half disgust and half acceptance. Elsa started to comb Anna's hair and Anna closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of the brush going through her hair. _It's almost like how Mama used to do it,_ Anna thought.

_Elsa's so much like her,_ Anna realized, _She's caring, calm, smart, beautiful, and the queen to boot too. I'm sure if Mama and Papa were around they'd be proud of her for standing strong. _

"There," Elsa said, shaking Anna out of her thoughts. She'd been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed that Elsa had finished completely with her hair. As Anna looked in the mirror in front of her, the only major change was that her hair now went down her back instead of her trademark pigtails. Her bangs highlighted and contrasted with her deep blue eyes, bringing them out along with the splatter of freckles she had on her cheeks.

"Who knew your hair was so straight?" Elsa commented.

"I have a hard time believing it myself too." Anna admitted. "It's one of the reasons why I keep it in pigtails or in a bun."

"You should let your hair down more, it's wonderful."

"I could say the same for you." Anna smiled when Elsa laughed. _I never hear that enough,_ Anna thought.

"Come on, it's almost time." That line banished all previous thoughts from Anna's mind.

Anna whipped her head around and looked at the clock along the wall. "Ah! It is! Are we ready to get married? I mean, am I? You're not, but I am, and that's _really_ soon. Am I ready for this?"

"Anna," Elsa's calm voice broke over her like a wave, "do you love Kristoff?"

"Yes." Anna said with conviction.

"And you know that he loves you right?"

"Yes." Anna repeated.

"Then there should be no trouble for either one of you. Just remember this and you'll be fine. Besides, Kristoff is the one that has to worry if he hurts you in any way."

"He would never do that!" Anna exclaimed.

"He'd better not, otherwise he'll be the first addition to my ice statue garden." Elsa said mischievously. Anna opened and closed her mouth like a fish for a moment, and then almost simultaneously they both started giggling.

"You wouldn't." Anna half-heartedly warned Elsa.

"Oh I would, to keep you safe." Elsa said, her smile faltering just a bit as she said so. It came back in a moment when she patted Anna's shoulders, "Now let's get you to your wedding."

* * *

Anna was practically shaking by the time she was about to walk down the aisle. She had been pacing for the past several minutes she was so nervous. _Oh God, what am I about to do? Can I go through with this? Does Kristoff even want to?_

Anna opened the chapel's door a peak just enough to get her eye to see inside. The entire place was packed; all the benches were filled to capacity and Anna knew that there was a crowd of people waiting outside for the highly anticipated couple to come out.

Anna saw Elsa first, dressed as before, but taking the role of the priest by her authority as queen. Elsa was looking to her left, at where Kristoff was supposed to be. Anna opened the door a little more and felt her breath hitch slightly, before she quickly retreated back behind the door. Kristoff was there. _Okay, so that answers that question. _

The choir and organ changed tunes and Anna's eyes widened as she realized that _this was it_! She was going to go out there and get married. Anna took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. She paused momentarily as everybody turned to look at her, but then she almost fell over when she saw Kristoff.

Kristoff was standing on the raised alter at the end of the aisle and he looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing a burgundy colored military jacket with gold lapels and brown trim, with gold Rosemåling patterns. A golden belt wrapped around his toned waist with a silver buckle that had the Arendelle crocus enameled on it. He also had a purple and gold sash around his right shoulder. His pants were a dark grey with a white and red stripe down the side, leading to a pair of dark brown shoes.

Kristoff actually cut his hair for this and it looked really nice for him, rather than his usual scruff. Anna couldn't decide if she liked it better long or not, but when his brown eyes met hers, she found she didn't care anymore. Suddenly the term 'tunnel vision' seemed very applicable right now.

Elsa smirked as she saw the expression on Anna's face but carefully resculptured it into one of reverence for her current position of celebrant. It was taking all her willpower however to not laugh at her face, and it seemed that Anna was using all of her willpower to keep moving forward.

Olaf however had no such restrictions and was giggling slightly. He was standing off to the side as the ring bearer with his snow flurry above him, lightly snowing. Sven was also off to the side and was gathering the odd look occasionally, but most of the audience knew the close… relationship between Kristoff and the reindeer. Behind the two were Kai and Gerda. Kai was struggling to keep a straight face while Gerda had a handkerchief and was sobbing quietly, dabbing her eyes as Anna made her way down the aisle. The two's only regret was that Agnarr wasn't able to walk his little girl down the aisle or be there to proclaim Anna and Kristoff husband and wife.

Kristoff was sure that he'd never recover from the sight of Anna in her white dress with her hair cascading down her back, walking towards him. He was completely lost in her blue eyes that were getting closer. His heart was pounding in his ears and was about to burst out. He couldn't deny it anymore: he was about to be married to the vision of beauty.

Anna somehow managed to get up there and face Kristoff just as the music ended. Both of them were having a hard time breathing properly.

Elsa cleared her throat and began. "Dearly beloved, we have all gathered here to witness and bless the joining of this man and woman together in Holy Matrimony. Since before my father's time and his father's time, the men and women of Arendelle have always been privileged to marry whomever they choose, regardless of station or occupation. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in his creation and He does not distinguish between Men and Women when they are in love.

"The union of husband and wife is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given each other in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, and also mine," Elsa deviated a bit from script, " for the procreation of children and their nurture in knowledge and love… although I do hope you wait a bit Sis." Both Anna and Kristoff were red in the face at this while the audience chuckled. Elsa became serious again.

"Into this union, Anna Linjal of Arendelle and Kristoff Bjornman of Arendelle now come to be joined. If any can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or else forever hold your peace." The entire room was silent. After a moment Elsa nodded and began again. She turned to Anna, "Anna, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Anna licked her lips and took a deep breath. "I do." She said.

Elsa turned to Kristoff, "Kristoff, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Kristoff nodded and said, "I do."

Elsa nodded and addressed the crowd, "As many of you know, my father, the former King of Arendelle, Agnarr, and my mother, the former Queen of Arendelle, Iduna, are no longer with us. May their souls rest in peace." There was a moment of respectful silence. "As to this, my duties as Queen of Arendelle and as the older sister of Anna, I give her to Kristoff to be wed. She gives herself willingly, and with my blessing this time." Only a select few caught that gibe.

"Now the bride and groom have made their own vows. I now will let them exchange their vows." Elsa took a step back.

Anna and Kristoff made eye contact again, and Kristoff swallowed. "Anna, when I first met you in Oaken's those years ago, I had no idea who you were. You were a stranger asking for information while I was trying to buy some things. After I got kicked out, you went ahead and bought those same items for me. Granted it was to bribe me into helping you, but I appreciated it even if I didn't show it or particularly jump at the chance to help you. But it didn't take long for you to work your way into a simple ice harvester's heart. And you didn't need any tricks or flirts to do so. You did it by just being you, and that says a lot about you. Everybody loves you, and I do too. For just the way you are, I have fallen for you, and I never want to see you hurt again.

"I vow to never turn you away when you need it, to always be with you when you want me, to love you as my wife from this day forward, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until we are parted by death. This is my vow that I will never break."

Anna couldn't help it as a tear ran down her cheek. She needed a moment before she could talk. "Kristoff, when I met you, I saw my only hope of finding my sister and ending the storm. But now I found that another hope of mine was answered that same moment: the hope of finding someone to spend the rest of my life with. True, we did get off to a rocky start, and I _was_ slated to marry someone _totally_ vile at the time, but as we traveled and got to know each other, you grew on me. I could always count on you to know what the best thing to do was, and offer guidance to me when I was at my wit's end. When the time came, you let me go to give me my best chance. And when the time came, you came back when you realized that we needed each other.

"I vow to always be by your side when you want me, to be there when you need me, to love you as my husband from this day forward, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until we are parted by death. This is my vow that I will never break."

As they finished their vows, Elsa spoke again. "Will the ring bearer please bring the rings?"

Olaf's eyes widened and said, "Oh, that's me! That's my cue!" He grabbed the plush pillow that had the two rings on it and came forward towards them. All three of them smiled at Olaf before Kristoff took Anna's ring and put it on her finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I will honor that love."

Anna took the last ring. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I will honor that love."

Elsa smiled, "Now that Kristoff and Anna have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, and the giving and receiving of the rings, it is my great joy to present to you all gathered here today Kristoff and Anna: now husband and wife!" Elsa turned to Kristoff. "You may now kiss the bride."

Kristoff and Anna both met each other's eyes and with barely any hesitation they threw themselves at each other, kissing the other passionately on the lips. The entire audience burst into joyful cheers and whistles, while Olaf was dancing around in celebration.

Elsa let them make out for a little longer before she audibly cleared her throat- twice- before the newly wed couple pulled apart, stars in their eyes. They were both red in the face, but completely unrepentant, just as they should be.

Elsa motioned for silence and once she got it, said, "Thank you. The party will begin momentarily. However, the couple before us has requested to attend one more ceremony, with Kristoff's family. Since they are unable to travel from their home, the three of us will be traveling to them and perform a second ceremony. Do not worry, we will be gone only for a few hours and will return with plenty of time to celebrate." This was met with more cheers as the audience thought that they were bringing the new couple to Kristoff's parents who were either too old or sick to be moved.

_Little do they know that Kristoff's parents are trolls and literally can't move from their home, otherwise they'd die, _Elsa thought as Anna and Kristoff practically bounced down the aisle in bliss. Elsa couldn't help but smile at that sight. They're obviously enamored with each other. I couldn't be happier or prouder than anyone else.

Once the couple had left Elsa also made her way down and was greeted by Olaf leading Sven. "Hey mama," he said, which is technically true to some degree, "Wow that was something." He said.

Elsa's smile got wider if possible, "Yes it was. I don't believe I've seen Anna that happy ever."

"Nope, but right after you saved each other's lives that one time is a close second, followed by her punching Hans in the face." Elsa broke and finally laughed.

"Only you Olaf can call an eternal winter and near death experiences 'that one time'."

He shrugged his wooden arms, "It's a gift."

* * *

The happy smiles lasted until they got to the Valley of the Living Rock. Then they became full blown laughs. Upon exiting the chapel, Kristoff had lifted Anna into his sled and gave a hand to Elsa to climb up as well. He hitched Sven to the sled and Olaf bounded in after them. Leaving the exuberant crowd behind was a small regret, but the next part was completely worth it.

The now familiar path to the valley was mostly silent except for Elsa and Olaf talking, and the occasional input from Kristoff on how to drive the sled because he was otherwise occupied with Anna. Elsa didn't mind, they deserved to have this moment together, and driving the sled was easy because Sven practically knew what to do for himself and the occupants.

It took a good hour to get to the valley, and by then Kristoff and Anna were just laying comfortably against each other in the back of the sled, while Elsa loosely held the reigns. She slowly brought them to the mouth of the valley and brought them further in so they wouldn't have to walk far.

"We're here." Elsa announced and the couple jumped out of the sled with Kristoff helping Anna in her dress. Inside the valley, the rock trolls were already prepared for them. Just like the day they came when Elsa's winter was still a thing, the ground had been dug out and the stone moss arch had been erected once again with glowing crystals hanging off of it.

For once, the trolls weren't rolled up in their balls and were milling about. Once they caught sight of them a great cry went up. "Kristoff's here! Anna's here! The Queen's here!" were some of the things that were shouted out. They all rushed towards them and Anna and Kristoff found themselves lifted off the ground and carried around by the trolls, both of them laughing after the initial surprise. Elsa was also chuckling at the sight and Olaf bounded after the two, obviously happy to be there.

Kristoff's 'mom', Bulda, came over and grabbed Kristoff by his cheeks and drug him down to her level. "Oh Kristoff honey, look at you all dressed up fancy, ready for you big day. I knew you'd find someone and when you brought Anna that one time, I knew that she'd be the one for you."

Cliff came over next, "I'd never thought I would see the day Kristoff would find someone for him."

A group of trolls started off to the side, ~"So he was a bit of a fixer-upper,

but this we're certain of

You have fixed this fixer-upper

Up with a little bit of love!"~

Kristoff and Anna smiled at the familiar tune and Olaf said, "Oh I love this one!" Elsa was amusedly confused, but said nothing.

"Okay," Kristoff said, "Can we please move on to the ceremony? We've got a party to get to."

Bulda said, "I'll say! C'mon, let's get you two married!" The trolls drug/rolled/carried Anna and Kristoff and climbed on each other to put on moss cloaks and grass hats that Elsa needed to hide her smile behind her hand at the sight. Both Kristoff and Anna had slight blushes but they eagerly accepted the clothes and stepped into the dug hole under the arch, the crystals glowing brightly.

One troll came up and said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in our presences to join Anna and Kristoff in matrimony. In their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one.

"Do you Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded husband, till death do you part?"

Anna answered, "I do."

"And do you Kristoff, take Anna to be your troll-fully wedded wife, till death do you part?"

Kristoff answered, "I do."

"Then I now proclaim you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss." Anna and Kristoff gratefully did so and the trolls erupted into cheers.

_Wow, that was much quicker than the ceremony in Arendelle,_ Elsa thought offhandedly. She moved towards Anna and Kristoff and hugged both of them. She could feel skinny hands wrap around the bottom of their legs and knew Olaf had joined in. "Who knew somebody could be married twice in one day?" She joked.

"I'm certainly not complaining." Anna said.

"Well there isn't exactly a rule against it," Olaf said, "although I would think that it would have to be to the same person though." Everybody laughed at that, even the trolls.

"I don't believe I've said it yet, but congratulations to both of you." Elsa said. "Kristoff, I know that you'll be wonderful to my sister and keep her rooted in reality sometimes." Elsa ignored Anna's indignant 'Hey!' and turned to her after a moment. "And Anna…" They stared at each other in the eyes for a long moment before Elsa continued, "After Hans" Anna winced severely "I was almost convinced that you would never marry somebody ever. But I once again find myself mistaken. I couldn't be any happier for you." She launched herself into another crushing hug for Anna.

A soft gravely chuckling behind them caught all of their attention. "If I could have your attention for just one moment, I have a gift for the newly weds." They looked down and saw Grand Pabbie, the leader of the trolls here in front of them. "Your Majesty," he bowed to Elsa, "your Highness," to Anna, Pabbie smirked, "Kristoff." He said simply.

Kristoff slumped a bit before Pabbie chuckled again, "Oh Kristoff, you've forgotten so easily. Stop thinking of yourself as a simple ice harvester; you are much more than that now. And a Baron if I'm not mistaken." He glanced over Kristoff's attire and the statement was confirmed by a nod from Elsa. "You've married a beautiful woman, and that's nothing to be ashamed about. Don't worry about titles or rankings or any of that stuff. All that matters is what you feel in your heart. And what is it saying?"

Kristoff looked at Anna and said, "That I love Anna." He never broke eye contact.

Pabbie nodded, satisfied with that answer. He reached inside his moss cape and pulled out two necklaces. At the end of each of them was a purple crystal. Kristoff sucked in a breath and said reverently, "Are those…?"

"Yes," Pabbie said, "these are memory crystals, extremely rare and hard to grow. They will store a copy of your memories and you can look at them again as if they were a book. They will recall anything that you wish them too. And Anna," Pabbie said, looking directly at her, "they will also remove the block on your memories from when you were five." Elsa's eyes widened at what that meant, and so did Anna. She really didn't know the details of _that_ night, as Elsa calls it, but this could help close a chapter in her life.

"Thank you." Anna said, her voice coming out in a whisper.

"Since you are married, I think that it is only fitting that there is something special about these crystals. These two are from the same gem, and if you both take them at the same time, they will be bonded together which lets both of you view the other's memories." Everybody's eyes widened at that. "Do you accept this gift?"

Both Anna and Kristoff nodded, "We do." Kristoff said. They looked at each other and nodded. At the same time they reached out and grabbed the crystals. As soon as they touched them, the crystals started glowing with an internal light. They both stood up at the same time and Elsa saw Anna's eyes go wide before she turned to her.

"How could I forget?" Anna said in a half whisper. "Oh well, aside from the obvious mind magic of course. But I mean… you had- have ice powers! You'd think that I'd at least remember something about that?"

Elsa was really nervous, "So… do you blame me for that?" She asked weakly.

"Wait, what? No. No no no no, Elsa, I saw it. It was my fault, I was pushing you too hard and it was a simple accident- well not that simple, but you get what I mean. I do not blame you in the slightest." Anna responded by giving Elsa another hug. When they broke apart, Anna put the crystal around her neck and saw Kristoff do the same with his.

"Thank you Gran Pabbie for this."

The old troll waved it off, "Think nothing of it. I'm just repaying a long overdue… err, loan you could say, on those memories. Please take good care of each other and those crystals. It's been too long for all of you to have real joy in your lives. It's time to start making up for that. Now run along; you don't want to miss the after party in Arendelle, do you?"

They all laughed and after saying their goodbyes, the group piled back in the sled and set a course back for Arendelle.

"So Elsa, I was thinking, since we really don't have any place to go for our honeymoon, we could use your ice palace as our resort area." Anna said, halfway down the mountain.

Elsa smiled, "I have no problem with that. The last time I was there I redid the master bedroom and added a fireplace in."

"Wait, wouldn't a fire melt the place?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa's smile changed into a knowing smirk, "Normal ice, Kristoff, or should I say brother in law?" She almost laughed at the face Kristoff made at that realization. "But to answer your question, no it won't because I say so. Unless you're planning to have a bonfire of some sort, I don't think a fire should be a problem. And I'll personally help load a normal bed for you to take up there, since I don't think that you'd want to sleep in a ice and snow bed. I'll make sure it's extra wide for the two of you."

"Elsa_aaaaa_," Anna groaned, "I'm married, I can look out for myself, and Kristoff won't do anything I don't want to do." She ignored the blush Kristoff was growing on his neck.

_And that's part of the problem_, Elsa thought, but safely kept that inside her head. "I'm still your older sister Anna, and I need to keep watch over you, even if I won't be right next to you all the time."

"Your Majesty," Kristoff started, but Elsa cut him off quickly.

"Kristoff, we're family now. None of this 'your majesty' stuff between us."

Kristoff gulped, "Elsa, I would never-" Elsa cut him off again.

"Kristoff, enough, I know what you're going to say, and it's all right. It's your honeymoon. You can do whatever you want- _within reason_\- and I won't stop you. You deserve your happiness together."

They both smiled, "Thank you." Elsa smiled back in return.

It was quiet for a minute until…

"So were you serious about the bed?" Olaf asked.

"Oh yes." Elsa replied immediately.

* * *

**_To be continued..._  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Hey everybody! I want to give a big thank you to everybody that decided to give this story a chance, and a shout out to God of Madness for reviewing. This came out a day later than I wanted it to, but oh well, what can I say? Life happens. **

**In addition, this was written mostly during the early A.M.'s of the day, so I apologize for any grammatical and/or spelling errors. This part itself was finished up at 4:30 A.M, and I haven't slept yet. **

**Well, that's it for me this time. See you next update!**

**As always, R.R.F.F.**

**-OrangeGalen**


	3. Dorm Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. The OCs in here are mine so leave them alone.**  
**Disclaimer 2: This chapter uses limited google translate and my own take of Spanish and Italian accents. No insult to either is intended.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

_November 16, 2014_

"¿En serio? _Really?_"

"Ayie, I said I was sorry!"

" 'onestly, you-a should 'of knocked primo."

"Like they would 'of answered. They were… busy."

"… Which kind-a were they-"

"Goddamnit Anthony, do you want to walk in there and see for yourself?"

"… No. I'll be muerto antes de que tomo dos pasos." ***1**

Ethan nodded in satisfaction of winning this argument, though not exactly understanding the context. "Exactly, sure, whatever you said; now shut up and pass me that Coke." Anthony replied by tossing him the red can that Ethan caught.

Ethan and Anthony were in Anthony's dorm wing kitchen scrounging around for food and drink. While Walden's was made up of top-notch students who could pay for tuition, or had paid scholarships, they hardly ever kept food around because if you leave it somewhere it'll be gone before immediately after you turn your back. Plus it's not as if they could have spending money for the good stuff; they were still college students, meaning that most of them were broke as hell.

Anthony found a Sprite in the communal fridge and moved to the living room, which was called 'The Den' by the students that lived in the southern wing. A few other students were milling about, some using the T.V. to play COD and others were studying on the tables that littered the room. And there was the odd one here and there dead asleep in front of a pile of books, head lying on their jacket, or in some cases an actual pillow.

Ethan gave a casual wave to Yvonne who was watching the game going on. She gave a slight wave back. Ethan and Yvonne had dated for several months, honestly enjoying each other's time and presence, but not feeling anything else other than friendship. Anthony and Kent joked that he was 'friendzoned', but the zoneing was mutual. Nothing happened past medium to light kissing and they frankly enjoyed being friends only.

Anthony took a seat at a vacant table and drug a chair over so Ethan could sit. "So what-a was so important that-a you needed to get inside your dorm, eh?" He asked.

"I _was_ going to check my e-mails since I was expecting some feedback on that article I wrote, about the unification of Germany But as you could see, I was forcefully ejected from my dorm."

"I would-a say verbally from the… creative-a cussin' that-a was 'eard down the 'all."

"I'm sure the entire campus heard that." Ethan took a swig of Coke.

"There's-a goin' to be 'ell to pay."

"I know. Goddamnit, all I wanted was to get my e-mail. Why don't Kent and Kim get their own room, not mine?"

"Why? Oh, I get it. You-a want to exchange Kent-a for Yvonne, don't ya? Personally, I don't-a blame you." It just so happened that Kimberly and Yvonne shared a dorm room together. What luck huh?

"Oh God, shut up." Ethan groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. _I do not want to deal with this crap right now,_ he thought.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite Peeping Tom huh?" Ethan shouted in surprise as a voice came from next to his right ear. Ethan spun around and saw Kimberly staring at him with a grin that promised a sweet personal hell later. Kent was just behind her giggling with his hand over his mouth.

"AH! I'm sorry!" Ethan said as he jumped away with Kim perusing ominously. "I didn't mean to!" Ethan calmed himself down a bit. _After all, what's the worst that she… actually, nope, don't finish that thought. Too many things could happen. _He still calmed himself down though to rationalize it out. Not that it would help.

"The first words that come out of everyone's mouth when they're found out." Kim said, coming at him.

"You should 'of locked the door first! It's my room too!" Ethan danced around as Kim tried to corner him.

"It's also mine." Kent managed to get out, thoroughly enjoying the show like the rest of the dorm wing was.

"Oh yea, and since we're dating, it makes it mine as well." Kim said as she took a swipe at Ethan who ducked and backpedaled hard.

"No it doesn't! That's not how it works!"

"Oy, give it a rest Ethan," Anthony said, drinking his Sprite, "You're-a not goin' to win this-a one. Take your lumps and-a be done with it."

"No thanks, I'd prefer to get out of this pain free thank you." He paused and amended his statement, "Physically anyway." He dodged another kick Kimberly sent his way and the two continued their familiar dance.

Depending on your point of view, it was fortunate or unfortunate that this little routine was normal activity for the four of them. Ethan did something completely innocent, Kim would attack him, Kent would be laughing at Ethan's misfortune, and Anthony would make sarcastic (un)helpful remarks from the sidelines. The dorm had seen this play out numerous times and small bets were being made whether Kim would get a hit in this time or not, and/or how long he'll last.

And Ethan knew all of this, which is why he currently was putting on a show for the rest of his dorm mates, drawing it out. "You should have knocked." Kim said.

"I did. But you were both … otherwise occupied." Ethan said, hesitant to say exactly what he saw for that brief second. Not that he was a stranger to sex; it was just not _him_ to talk about it.

"It's still your fault." Kim said.

"What's my fault?"

"You interrupted us!"

"… Okay I'll give you that one. OW!" Ethan finally got caught as Kim landed a solid kick on his shin. Ethan hissed and clutched his shin as he jumped on one foot away from Kim as she was _still_ coming after him. She landed another glancing blow on his good leg before Ethan cried, "All right all right! Enough! I give! Mercy!"

Kim finally stopped and gave him a smug look. "That'll teach ya. Now run along, I'm sure you had something to do when you busted into our room."

"It's not your room." Ethan muttered, hiding a grin.

Kim's eyes flashed and Ethan held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Okay okay, I'm going, I'm going!" Ethan backed away from her then turned and made his way down the hall after he was a fair safe distance away. He disappeared around a corner shortly thereafter.

Kent came over to Kim and said with a grin, "That was a good one."

Kim sarcastically said, "Straight from the heart." She rolled her eyes and shrugged it off, and took a seat with Anthony. Kent pulled up another chair as well. Anthony pulled out his phone and scrolled through a list on it.

"Aye, Trevor, you around-a 'ere?" He shouted.

"Yea?" A tall brown haired man shouted from across the room.

"You-a won the bet with-a the closest time." There was a cry of excitement and a call of 'pay up!' and a deal of good-natured grumbling at this, but that was the way of the dorm by now.

"So, what-a exactly did 'e catch you doin'?" Anthony asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kim rolled her eyes and Kent sighed in exasperation, "Good God Anthony, you need to get yourself a girlfriend. How many tissues have you used?"

"None. I-a use toilet paper." That was met with groans all around.

"Seriously though, you need to get outside more often."

"'Ey, I get out-a plenty often. Just no one strikes my fancy."

"Oh I'm sure you'll find someone, just give it another fifty years." Kim said with a smirk.

"Well what a fine lot you are-a." Anthony said with a huff. "Now I know what Ethan feels."

"Love you."

"Yea yea, whatever." There was a pause in the conversation. "So… what about-a the rest of you? Any strange messages lately?"

Kent and Kim shook their heads but Kent said, "Although like Ethan we are waiting on responses back from our papers as well."

For the History majors of Walden's, the professors required the students to write a full paper on anything they wanted to and if it was good enough, the professors sent that paper to several research facilities and other organizations, with the approval of the student of course. A few students are requested to join one of those groups every year and it usually means that they are the best at what they do.

All four of them have needed to do the paper and all four of them had their papers submitted to differing groups. Even though Ethan and Anthony were majoring in Archeology, it was the same process since the two subjects are related well enough.

"I've-a gotten uno back, and another one gave me a message back sayin'-a that they'll-a contact me again later. It was a strange message, really cryptic."

"Well, you'll find out eventually, right?" Kent asked.

"Possibly." Anthony shrugged.

There was another lull in the conversation. Then Kent straightened up in alarm. "Oh shite. Kim, we forgot to clean up."

Kimberly's eyes widened at that realization and looked towards the hallway where their room was. There was a mess of white-blonde hair coming right at them and blue eyes alight with murder. "Oh… shit."

Anthony laughed at their dismay. "What exactly did you-a do?"

"Run now, talk later." Kent said as he and Kim stood up and rapidly made their escape away from the cold fury that was Ethan. The two left through another hallway and Ethan stopped in front of the table Anthony was at still laughing.

"What did they-a leave?"

Ethan glared at him briefly and said, "Don't ask."

Anthony covered up a smirk, "Did-a you get anything?"

"No. All that work for nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get them to clean up their mess." Ethan then took off after the two lovers again, leaving Anthony behind, still drinking his Sprite.

Anthony finished off the soda and noticed the Coke still there. He looked over and saw Ethan was gone, then shrugged, "Well if-a you're finished with-a it." He took the Coke and started drinking it too.

* * *

_November 17, 2014_

"Huh." That one word comment can bring the entire world to a halt.

Kent stopped and looked over at Ethan's computer. "What?"

"Oh, uh, I just got a strange e-mail asking me to meet in Professor Carth's office in an hour." Ethan replied.

"Ooo-kay? Does it say why?"

"It just says it's for a meeting, but I can't think of anything."

"Well, you'd better go."

Ethan turned around and gave a scowl at Kent. "What, like I can say no? Of course I'm going."

"Aye, okay! Sorry!"

Ethan grunted and went on to check the rest of his mail then closed his laptop and rolled off his bed. "Whelp, I've got time to kill."

"Do you want to try and play the trombone again?" Kent suggested.

"Yea, no. Thanks but I don't think I'll be able to do anything like that in that time." Ethan shook his head.

"Well… okay, yea, I got nothing."

"Okay then." Ethan rolled back onto his back onto the bed and closed his eyes. "Wake me up in half an hour."

* * *

_An hour later…_

Ethan knocked on the door to Prof. Carth's office. A "come in" was heard so Ethan opened the door. There were three people inside already. First off was the professor. Prof. Carth had been working at Walden's for fourteen years and was respected as the head of his department. His hair was starting to grey from the black it was originally, though his brown eyes had lost none of their potency.

Surprisingly, Anthony was in there already and it looked like they were waiting for him. The last person was a tall man with short dirty blond hair and blue eyes. "Ah, Ethan Dieter I presume?" Ethan could tell that he had a Scandinavian accent.

"Yes, uh, Mr…?"

"Oh yes, let's get down to business then. Let's all take a seat then, ya?" Ethan pulled up a chair and gave a wave to Anthony before becoming serious.

"Well then," Prof. Carth said, "As Mr. Harmell said, let's get to it. Anthony, Ethan, this is Bjørn Harmell, and he has contacted this University with a unique proposal. Why don't you explain what you do?"

"Ah, well, I'm an archeologist and a historian and I represent Westerguard Inc." There was a moment of surprise across the two college students' faces. Westerguard Inc. was a giant in the business world, having roots in most of the major business, and the company itself is rumored to have been started over a hundred years ago.

"Ah, I see that you've heard of it, ya?" Harmell chuckled. "Well, the one of the research centers Westerguard owns has recently come across the remains of an old kingdom in Norway. The land itself isn't actually part of the nation due to some politic stuff, so recently we've gotten access to excavate the place. Nothing major has started yet and we're still gathering the equipment and people. Because you two have gotten our attention with those papers you've written, we've offered a chance to be on the excavation and research team."

Both of them had wide eye expressions on their faces. "You mean that we're going to go to Norway to excavate some ruins?"

"Ya, and one of the best parts is that Westerguard is paying for it, so no begging your parents for more money ya?" He chuckled. "Of course there's plenty of papers to sign since you're both over 18 and legally adults, but there's time to go over that stuff later. As you can imagine this is a huge discovery for us: a completely undiscovered kingdom in the middle of Norway. We have a huge opportunity to not only learn more about our history, but also have a chance to uncover this mystery kingdom. And if you two decide to join, then you'll have a part in it as well."

Prof. Carth spoke. "I hope you tow realize what an important opportunity it is for both of you, to be officially recognized by a research group. This is a big step for both of you, since you both are Archeology Majors and offers you a job in the future."

Ethan glanced at Anthony who had an identical smile on his face. "Professor, I think that we both realize what this is."

"Do you-a 'ave those papers with you Señor Harmell?" Anthony asked enthusiastically.

Harmell laughed. "Ha! Already wanting to go. All right." He went over to a bag and pulled out two folders, then handed one to both of them. "These need to be completely filled out and given to me soon. I'll be here until I catch a plane to Norway, then to the actual site. If you need to contact me, my number is in the folders, and please call be Bjørn. I'm glad that you're interested in this." He smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to meet two other students as well." He gave a nod to Prof. Carth. "Thank you for your time." He exited the room and Prof. Carth gave the two boys a smile.

"Well, I hope that you'll learn a lot, and have a little bit of an adventure on this trip."

Anthony returned the smile. "Oh yeah. We'll definitely 'ave a good time there."

* * *

_Later that day… _

"You too?" Kent exclaimed, holding a copy of the folder that Ethan received.

"I should be saying that as well." Ethan said. "So both you and Kim got them?"

"Yea, Bjørn wanted two history majors to help go through the records and books that they've amassed."

"Well that's good! We'll all be together on one great trip!"

"This will be really exciting! Going to Norway!" Kent stopped. "Wait, I don't know Norwegian!"

Ethan laughed, "Don't worry, I can translate well enough for all of us, as long as it's not Swedish."

* * *

_November 18, 2014_

"Mom yea, no, this is what I've been waiting for! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity here… Yea I know… _Yea _I _know_… Uhh, I'll be there until the 19th… December, not November… Okay… No! Look, how about we celebrate Christmas at Grandma's then? I'll book a flight to Berlin and then get a ride to her house… Look, we'll get the Christmas break together as family since I'll already be in the continent… Look, I'm going, I've already filled out most of the papers that are needed… All right, all right, I get it… Okay… Yes… Oh thank you! Finally- uhh, I mean… Ha ha, you're right, sorry… Yea… Kent, Kim, and Anthony… Yep, the entire group… All right… I leave on the, uhh, 10th… Okay… yea I will, don't worry… It's not like I've ever needed a jacket before… fine… Yes!... Okay, love you, see you at Grandma's then… bye!"

"Your mom?"

"Was that rhetorical?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Did you call yours?"

"Yep, went about as well as yours, except they really didn't care when I was getting back."

Ethan let some of the frustration he was feeling bleed out of his face. "Sorry, shouldn't have brought that up."

Kent shrugged, "It's fine." After a moment of silence, "Do you think they'll let me bring my trombone with me?"

"It'll be worth it just to see their expressions when you bust out some song or whatever."

* * *

_December 8__th__, 2014 _

"Oi, Ethan, you have a package!" Kent shouted.

_"What? What is it? Who's it from?"_ Ethan shouted back from the bathroom.

"It's from a Pennell Dieter." Kent said.

"What? My Grandmother?" Ethan said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Yea, here, it's pretty heavy." Kent handed the package to Ethan, who took it and used a scissor to open it.

"Well here's the letter." Ethan said and began reading it. The actual letter was in German, but Ethan had little trouble reading it.

_To my grandson:_

_I can't tell you how surprised I am to learn that you're going on an archeological dig with your friends. I never imagined something like that happening this soon in your career and I am proud of you for getting this far. I remember that I wanted to do something with my life, but I couldn't at the time, and by the time I could, I felt too old. Of course I'm only seventy something, but who's counting? I spent a good part of my life caring for your mother until she was old enough to live on her own. Then she met your father and you're the result! Anyway, I want to congratulate you again on this adventure. _

_In here I've given you something that would be interesting for your research. If your parents were correct, where you're going is in Norway, right? Our family has very old roots there and I figured family history would be relevant. Unfortunately I didn't have time to include those books, but I gave you the most important one. This is a old book, so you must never remove the book jacket from it, otherwise it might fall apart on you. And let me say that that would be disastrous. The book is loaded with information that I cannot hope to ever remember, but it takes a certain mind to read it. You'll understand when you try. _

_Please take care of this book. I feel that it will be very important to you on this trip, so keep it safe. There is something about it…_

_Bah, I'm rambling again. Take care!_

_-Grandmother Pennell_

_Well that was nice of her,_ Ethan thought. He dug around in the box and heaved out the book. He gave it a once over. It had a thick brown book jacket over it that prevented it from apparently falling apart, but had no labels or titles on it at all. Ethan shrugged and opened it up to the front page, then frowned. The first page was blank.

Ethan tried the second page, but his fingers were too big and couldn't get it and ended up with several pages as well, all blank. Frowning even more, he opened up to a random page further in. This one actually had some words on it, but they were in Swedish. _Great, the one language I don't understand._

Ethan threw away the box and put the book inside the suitcase he was forming, leaving that puzzle to be solved later.

* * *

**_To be continued..._  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***1**: dead before I take two steps.

* * *

**Well, first off, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Finishing writing it at about 2:30 in the morning, so yea. Thank you whoever decided to review/read etc. It means a lot. **

**So this chapter is playing catch up to where Ethan and Co. are at in the first chapter/prologue. And yes, I'm going to be switching back and forth between the timelines. And speaking of times, I'm having Arendelle be set in the 1600's because it's a plot thing, so there. You'll understand later on. **

**Whelp, as always: R.R.F.F**

**-OrangeGalen**


	4. Arvid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. The OCs in here however are mine, so leave them alone.**

* * *

**Edit: 11/14/15- Changed Adgar's name to Agnarr, his cannon name. **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

_August 5, 1670_

Elsa groaned and rolled over, trying to avoid getting the painful sunlight in her eyes. Elsa tried to ignore the fact that she needed to get up for a moment due to the pounding in her head going on like a drum was being played: _throb throb throb throb._ Like a child, she pulled the comforter over her head and groaned again, pretending to herself that she could go back to sleep and dream away the headache. But with the drum going on, Elsa found that hard to do so she laid there in limbo, neither fully awake or willing to be, but not asleep either. The most frustrating way a person can exist.

As the sun continued its progression through the sky, Elsa shifted one last time and returned kicking and screaming, in her imagination anyway, to the land of the living. She blinked wearily, thankful that the sun wasn't in her face this morning… _Or was it afternoon? Oh well._ Elsa rolled over and got up out of her bed, holding a hand to her head. _Ohhh… why did I drink that much? I don't even remember _that _much wine being brought out unless… oh Anna, why did you sneak in some of the stronger stuff anyway?_

Elsa shook her head, which turned out to be a mistake and the room shifted and Elsa held a bedpost for support. _I need some water to get the alcohol out of my body. _She went over and rang for Gerda to come up to her room, then sat down at the edge of her bed and waited. A minute later there was a knocking at her door. _"Your majesty? May I come in?"_

Elsa shook her head even though Gerda couldn't see it. "Not at the moment. However could you fetch me a pitcher of water and a glass please?" She said.

_"Of course, I'll be back momentarily."_ Footsteps sounded going away from her door.

Meanwhile Elsa tried getting the grogginess out of her head by walking around her room a bit to get the blood flowing. She could feel her leg muscles were sore from standing so long yesterday. Not from dancing. She still couldn't dance, or rather, never learned and didn't bother to. Every once in a while she would think about it, but never acted on it.

Probably because she was embarrassed. She was a queen with magical ice powers, yet couldn't dance to save her life. Oh sure she could sway and keep time, but swaying and dancing are two different things.

Elsa decided to fashion herself an ice dress today so she removed her nightgown and concentrated, which was a bit harder today than normal. Eventually she got it right and ended up with a full icy blue skirt with a snow powder white corset with a small trail, nothing like that enormously long one that her first dress had. To complete it, she made light blue sleeves with white cuffs to finish it off.

When she was done, there was another knock at her door. _"Your majesty? I've returned with some water for you. May I come in?"_

"Of course Gerda." Elsa said. There was a rattle at the door, then silence.

_"Uhh, your Majesty, you're door is locked."_

_Huh?_ Elsa went over and unlocked it then opened it for Gerda. "I'm sorry. I don't remember locking it last night." Elsa said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it your Majesty. Here's your water." Gerda went and put the pitcher and glass on a table. "Anything you'd like for breakfast? Or would you prefer to skip to midday meal instead?" She said with a glance at the clock.

After Elsa looked at it too, shocked at the time, she said, "I think I'll just go to midday meal. It's closer to that time anyway and I don't want to disrupt the cooks' meal schedule."

"A wise plan your Majesty. Besides, if I may say so, the cooks are also having a late start as well from the party yesterday." They both shared a chuckle at that.

"By the way, is my sister up yet or is she still sleeping?" Elsa asked.

"'Bout an hour ago when I checked she was still snoring, but Kristoff was up and about, although he looked tired." Gerda lowered her voice to a conspiratorial level. "But he did have a queer grin on his face, if you catch my meaning your Majesty."

Elsa closed her eyes and groaned slightly, rubbing her temples. "Gerda, please, not right now," she pleaded, "my head is still sore and I don't want to be thinking about my little sister doing… _that_." She said.

Gerda bowed slightly, "Forgive me then your Majesty." However, she also wore a smirk too as she said so. "If there is nothing else, I will be going." Elsa nodded and Gerda exited with a bow.

Elsa drank most of the water pitcher and now feeling better, ventured out of her room. She wandered the hallways before deciding to catch up on her guests. While she talked to many at the party last night when she wasn't dragged around by Anna, she hadn't met all of them. She greeted the party from Denmark and then the one from Belgium where she managed to hammer out a personal deal to import some of their chocolate.

While the vast majority of the foreign guests had no real opinions on the match, there were a few that were disappointed that the princess was allowed to marry a 'commoner' rather than a noble. Elsa coolly reminded these guests that Arendelle had no such declarations on who could marry whom, and also reminded them of what Kristoff did for the royal family. That made them drop the subject quickly.

Elsa went to the dinning hall to see if lunch was being served, but instead got mobbed by a bubbly brown haired princess. "Elsa!" The girl squealed then rushed over to her and glommed her in a big hug.

"Oof! Heh, good afternoon Rapunzel," Elsa said as she got hugged. Elsa still felt a little nervous about physical contact with most people; only a few she felt comfortable with, which included her sister, Kai, Gerda, and recently Kristoff. She had nothing against the people she met and could shake hands with most, or in some cases allow men to kiss her hand, but close contact was reserved for those few people. Although she was trying to break out of her timidness, she still reverted on occasion back to her _'never touch anything unless you want it to be encased in ice'_ mindset.

Now with Rapunzel hugging her, Elsa was fighting the ingrained command to get away before anything happened. After a few seconds her rational side of her brain readjusted itself and Elsa relaxed a bit, going so far as to give Rapunzel a couple back rubs.

A manly chuckle was heard and the two women separated and looked at its source. Eugene Fitzherbert, Rapunzel's husband and ex-bandit/thief/rouge… well, _still_ a rouge in some aspects, looked at the scene with amusement. "Better let go of her blonde otherwise she might suffocate." He said with a laugh.

"Oh whoops!" Rapunzel let go and backed up a step or two grinning sheepishly.

Elsa smoothed out her dress, not that it needed it, and said, "It's no worries. Anna does the same thing sometimes and my ribs have somewhat strengthened from them. So, how are you two enjoying yourselves here in Arendelle?"

"Oh it's great! I love it here, even if it's a little cooler here than in Corona, even without your ice magic. And the party last night was phenomenal!" Rapunzel gushed.

"Thank you," Elsa said politely, "Anna knew what she wanted for the party and I made the arrangements to do so. However…" Elsa hesitated, "I would have preferred if there was less alcohol, or at least less that Anna could drink."

Eugene smiled mischievously, "Ah, but she's an adult now, so she could do so. Besides, what's the harm in a few drinks?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "Look who's talking about a few drinks? I needed to carry you to our room last night."

"I wasn't _that_ drunk." Eugene shot back. "I knew exactly what I was doing."

"Oh you did, did you?" Rapunzel said in a tone that would raise all sorts of alarms in a male's brain.

"Uhh…" Eugene was flummoxed, unsure of how to respond to lessen the threat of retaliation. Elsa just looked amused at the scene, especially as Rapunzel crept closer to Eugene. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. Whatever she said brought a massive blush to both their faces, and a cheeky green to Eugene's.

"If you two are done flirting," Elsa said with amusement as the two jumped a little as they remembered they weren't alone. "Thank you. Now have either of you seen Anna or… Kristoff around yet?" Elsa hesitated because she didn't want any mental images in her mind right now.

"No we haven't. Sorry." Rapunzel said.

"We're right here!" A really chipper voice said from across the hall. The three turned and saw Anna leading Kristoff by the hand, with Olaf following.

"Goooooood morning everyone!" Olaf shouted, skipping his way into the hall. A few people that were around were a mix of amused and wariness because of the snowman.

"And good morning to you Olaf." Rapunzel greeted the snowman.

"Morning Olaf," Elsa said as she kneeled down and gave him a hug.

"Oooh, first thing morning hugs, my favorite, aside from all other kinds of hugs." Everybody had a chuckle at that.

"So what's happening today?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well today I'm helping Anna and Kristoff pack for their honeymoon and then dealing with the aftermath of the party we had."

"At least you didn't make a miniature army of little snowmen this time." Anna said with a smirk, remembering her birthday party directly after Elsa's coronation.

"I still could if you'd like." Elsa replied back.

"Maybe when we come back." Anna smiled.

"I still need to load that extra-wide bed in the cart," Elsa said half to herself.

"Yea yea, whatever, let's eat! I'm starving!"

During the course of the meal several guests wandered in and dined with them, often congratulating Anna and Kristoff, or talking to Elsa and on occasion Rapunzel about different issues regarding their different realms. Mostly the meal passed in pleasant conversation between the five of them until…

"Your highness, Kristoff," Kai interrupted, bringing a halt in the conversation, "your sleds are ready for your trip to your sister's palace."

There was a pause, and then Anna turned to Elsa, "Why didn't you tell us that you were going to do that? We would have helped you."

Elsa smirked, "One: because it's your honeymoon. Two: It was after the party last night and you two had vanished off to someplace doing who knows what." She added with a lecherous grin causing Anna and Kristoff to blush, and Rapunzel and Eugene to smirk as well. "Besides, why not?"

Anna jumped up and glommed Elsa in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Ah, no worries but, uh, could you let go?" Elsa said. The combination of Anna squeezing her and having a full stomach not doing wonders for her.

"Oops!" Anna let go, the grabbed Kristoff's hand. "Let's go see!" Then Anna drug Kristoff out of the hall with Olaf following, leaving behind a laughing Eugene and a smiling Elsa and Rapunzel.

Outside they found Anna fussing around all the things that Elsa told the servants to pack, which included a small table, chairs, and a small bookcase. There was however, wide bed off to the side. Elsa smirked to herself and with a wave of her hand, created a snow pile under the bed, which raised it up, and then with another wave, the snow rolled the bed onto the sled. "See, just like I said." Elsa said.

"Elsa," Ana said, "why is there so much stuff? It's just for a week." With the amount of stuff packed, there were actually two sleds and a couple of horses plus Sven.

"Well, I have an evil alternative motive to this." Elsa said jokingly. "I also want the ice palace to be semi-habitable for people who happen upon it, and also if others want to spend the night there _not_ on an ice bed." There was a pause as a few people came up to them. "They'll be a few people coming with you, just to help unload the stuff. You might get Marshmallow to help out as well." The ice golem Elsa made was still around, as Elsa discovered when she went back up after Anna's birthday party, and she repaired his leg and let him have his own crown after she got hers back. For all the bad memories associated with it, it still was a valuable Arendellian artifact, second only to the King's crown, which had gone unused since Agnarr's passing.

"Oh, okay!" Anna said, as she understood.

A little while later they were ready to go. "Now it's your honeymoon Anna, and what you do is your decision since you are old enough to make them. Now, that being said, I don't want to know about anything you two get up to up there, since you still are my little sister." Elsa finished as a semi-threat.

"Ha ha Elsa." Anna deadpanned, then climbed in the sled with Kristoff, who had taken the reigns.

"And Kristoff, remember, ice sculpture garden." Kristoff grew pale and nodded.

Minutes later they were gone and Elsa was with Eugene, Rapunzel, and Olaf. Elsa shook her head. "I still can't believe it." She said.

"Believe what?" Olaf asked.

"That Anna has grown up." Eugene said to the snowman, and then turned to Elsa. "All you can do is try your best to get along with that fact, for better or worse."

Elsa sighed. "I know, but it seems that the years have gotten away from me."

"Don't worry, she'll still be there for you." Rapunzel said, lightly hugging Elsa from behind.

"Right." Elsa said with a smile, but inside she was thinking something different. _She'll be there for me, but will I be there for her? _

* * *

_August 12, 1670_

It was a great week for Anna, for both of them. After getting the things unloaded, which was a minor pain, Anna and Kristoff spent their second night together as man and wife. By the end of the week they were still smiling with each other as they headed down the mountain back to Arendelle. The sled was much lighter, as Elsa said the first one unloaded and went back, and the things in Kristoff's were either unloaded or eaten. It was a little cold there, but that was only to be expected. It was a magnificent and beautiful way to spend their honeymoon, and it was perfect.

Coming back, as they got within sight of the harbor, they noticed that many of the masts of the ships were gone, the crews and guests long gone after the party they had. They weren't close enough to see who was left, but there weren't many. Not that they really cared, they were still drinking in the sight of each other, stealing the occasional kiss.

They pulled into the stables and Kristoff unhitched the sled and led Sven into his stall. "Well, we're back." Kristoff said.

"Yep, back to… warmer weather." Anna said, not really knowing what to say.

"Feels like yesterday we left."

"We were only gone a week hon." Anna said.

Kristoff winced and said, "We need to find a better name than 'hon', firecracker." That earned a glare from Anna.

"I'm working on it, and you could do better too. Besides, we have the rest of our lives to figure it out." Anna smiled as she hugged Kristoff.

"You're right about that. I suppose we should go in and see what waits for us?"

"You're just worried that Elsa's gonna' turn you into a ice statue." Anna teased.

"It's a perfectly legitimate concern; I mean, have you seen what she can do?" They exited out of the stables and were greeted by Kai.

"Welcome back Princess Anna, Baron Kristoff." He said.

"Baron?" They both said at the same time.

"Yes, her Majesty said she would explain when you've arrived. I'll send someone to get your stuff while you're busy."

"All right, thank you." Anna said as they entered the castle. They wandered to where Elsa's study was, just because Anna knew Elsa.

Anna knocked on the door and said, "Elsa? We're back! You wanted to talk to us?" Before she could even finish, the door was thrown open and Anna was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug and her face covered by blonde-white hair.

"You're back!" Elsa cried out, still hugging Anna.

"Uhh, yes we are?" Anna said somewhat confused.

"They're back!" Came another voice, this one was Olaf from behind Elsa.

"We are." Kristoff said this time.

Elsa finally released Anna. "Now did you two have a good time?" It's amazing such a simple question could elicit such amazing blushes. "A simple 'yes' or 'no' will suffice in this case." Elsa added as she realized what she said.

"Y-yes we did. And you'll be happy to know that your palace looks even better now! Next time we should bring up a painting or two, for some of the rooms that don't have windows or something. Or you could come up and expand the place. Anyway, yea we had a great time! How's everything down the mountain?"

Elsa smiled, "That's good to hear, and everything's fine here. Everybody's left, and Rapunzel and Eugene send their regards."

"That's nice." They moved out of the doorway and took some seats, Olaf sitting by the fire, his flurry working overtime to keep him un-melted.

After they were settled Kristoff opened up the conversation. "So what's this about me being a baron now?"

"Oh, well, that's just a title." Elsa said, smiling sheepishly. "You've earned it with your actions during the Eternal Winter, much more so than just being the Master Ice Harvester and Deliverer."

"But?" Kristoff prompted.

Elsa sighed. "It was one of the only ways that I could get some of the other traditional guests off my back for letting, and I quote, "a person of noble blood marry a commoner", end quote. Believe me, I promptly and politely asked them to leave after they said that," she smiled wickedly at that.

"Okay, sure, I understand. Just as long as you don't need me to dress up in those coats and stuff." Kristoff said.

"Oh? But I think Anna would enjoy seeing you in that, right?" Elsa asked.

Anna was already in dreamland, imagining Kristoff in a deep blue jacket that showed off his amazing muscles with shiny buttons and a fetching pair of trousers… "Huh, what?" Anna said as Kristoff snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"I'll take that as a yes." Elsa said, making Kristoff chuckle and give Anna a peck on the cheek.

"If that's what you want, I guess I could bear it." He whispered in her ear.

Anna got a cheeky grin on her face and leaned in closer to his ear, "I would prefer it if you didn't wear anything at all." She had a satisfied smirk on her face as Kristoff blushed and couldn't say anything.

Elsa sighed and said, "I don't want to know…"

"I do!" Olaf said naïvely, making Anna blush, Kristoff sputter, and Elsa blush and laugh at the same time.

"M-maybe later Olaf." Anna stuttered out.

_Very much later. _

* * *

_October 17, 1670_

Anna awoke feeling comfortable. She was nice and warm under the comforter of her bed. However, as she became more aware of her surroundings, including the pair of arms wrapped around her, she amended that thought. _Our bed._ She smiled as she burrowed deeper into her pillow, breathing in the scent of both of them sleeping together. Not in _that_ way, although they did, but not right now, or last night rather.

It was a wonderful thing to be married to Kristoff, or just married to someone in general. It gave a sense of safety and the feeling of utmost trust in someone. They knew exactly who they were. It was as if they could anticipate each other's actions and needs when they needed them. A feeling of _belonging_ to each other.

_It's different than what I have with Elsa,_ Anna thought. _We know each other, but it's different in the way that me and Kristoff… Kristoff and I,_ she mentally corrected herself, know each other. _Maybe because it's something new that I find it so fascinating. And I like it!_

She closed her eyes and started drifting again before something odd happened. It felt as if her stomach decided to do a backflip before spinning. Her eyes shot open and suddenly felt as if she was going to vomit. Panicking slightly, she crawled out of their bed as fast as she could and ran to her chamber pot. She kneeled down, waited a few seconds, and then puked into it. She repeated the action twice more before her stomach settled down.

It was then she felt someone rubbing her back the way she liked it. "Are you okay now?" Her husband asked her, her rapid departure from his embrace jolting him awake.

"Uhhhgh, I think so." Anna groaned.

"I'll get you a glass of water," Kristoff said, and then went back into their room. He returned a few seconds later with a glass, which Anna took and sipped at. Kristoff went back to rubbing her back, waiting for Anna to finish the water. After she did, Kristoff asked, "Do you want to see a doctor? Actually, let me rephrase that, _should_ you go see a doctor?" Kristoff knew how much Anna liked doctors.

Anna frowned in thought, and then said, "No, I feel better now. Just give me a few more minutes and I should be fine."

"Alright." Kristoff knew better than to argue with her. "It's probably something you ate yesterday."

"Hmm." Anna stood up, swayed a bit, and then steadied herself. "Speaking of eating, since I just emptied my stomach…"

Anna cleaned herself up and they both got dressed for the day, putting on their pair of memory crystals. They had worn those constantly except when they were in bed and didn't plan to stop today.

* * *

_October 28, 1670_

"Okay Anna, I'm taking you to see a doctor. There's something wrong with you." Almost two weeks ago Anna started waking up sick in the morning but eating a lot throughout the day. Not that was any different, but it was just more than she usually ate.

"Kristoff I'm fine." Anna said. She had just thrown up that morning too, but thankfully it was only just once and some nausea. It had not been as bad as that first day, and some days it was only nausea instead of throwing up.

"No you're not. After you eat I'm taking you to see the doctor." Kristoff said. Anna glared at him but Kristoff stood his ground. _Hey I can be stubborn too,_ he thought.

"Fine." Anna relented after a minute of deadly staring. "But! You'll owe me all your chocolate for dinner today- _tonight_." She corrected herself.

"Half, or I'll carry you to him myself." Kristoff countered.

"Fine." Anna said after a moment's deliberation. She followed Kristoff out of the door and to the dining hall, taking it slower than her usual rush.

Elsa was already waiting for them. "Good morning you two," she said, then got a good look at Anna and said, "You don't look so good Anna, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine! Why is everybody asking that?" Anna exclaimed.

"If everybody is just me and Elsa," Kristoff deadpanned, then turned to Elsa, "Anna threw up again this morning."

"Again?" Elsa asked frowning.

"Yes again."

"You mean that she's thrown up before?"

"Uhh," Kristoff suddenly felt danger lurking in this conversation and moved to cut it off, "I'm taking her to the doctor after breakfast and we'll see if there's anything wrong with Anna."

"I'm fine." Anna mumbled, but nobody listened to her.

"Actually, I think we're going now," Elsa decided, standing up and grabbing both of them in a surprisingly strong grip and leading them to the royal physician. They passed a few amused servants on the way and Kai who gave a chuckle at the scene: Elsa leading a protesting Anna and a compliant but exasperated Kristoff. It was quite a sight.

Elsa knocked on the physician's door and waited, giving Anna a glare to make sure that she didn't try to escape. Anna rolled her eyes in response. _It's not like I have anywhere to go anyway._

The door opened and Durkin, the royal physician opened the door. "Oh, your majesty, your highness, and Baron Kristoff, what a pleasant surprise. Please come on in." He held the door open and led the three inside. "What can I do for you today?"

"I want you to check Anna for anything," Elsa said. "She's been out of sorts the past week or so."

"What are her symptoms?"

"Nausea, and throwing up." Kristoff supplied, pointedly looking away from Anna's look of betrayal.

"Hmm." Durkin sat in thought for a moment, then said, "Your highness, if you would step into the other room I'll do a more in-depth check in private." Anna grumbled a bit, but complied and went through the door. Durkin followed and only stopped to say, "If you wish to stay I should tell you it might take a little while."

"We'll wait." Kristoff said and Elsa nodded. The doctor left them alone in the room to check on Anna.

There was an awkward silence for a minute before Elsa spoke up, "So how come you two didn't tell me that she's been sick?"

Kristoff grimaced, "Anna… didn't want to worry you and said that she was fine. The thing is is that she _is_ after an hour or less, especially after eating."

"That is strange. Do you have any clue?" Kristoff answered with a shrug.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

They made small talk for a few more minutes, not really discussing anything of importance except how a shipment of cod was lost in transport to another nation due to a band of pirates, but that was about as important as it got.

Suddenly they both heard a cry of _"WHAT!"_ from inside the other room. Both of their heads snapped to the door and they waited for the news. They didn't wait long as Durkin stepped out, amusement in his eyes.  
"Well? What happened? Is Anna all right? Is she all right?" Kristoff asked worriedly as he stood up.

"Well that depends on your point of view," Durkin said jokingly, but caught the deadly gleam in the Queen's and the Baron's eyes and cleared his throat. "I'd like to be the first to congratulate you Baron Kristoff."

They both blinked in an eerily similar way that the trolls did as a group. "Huh?" Kristoff eloquently asked.

Durkin smirked, "Anna's fine for a woman in her condition. Morning sickness is a common thing for women during this time."

Elsa narrowed her eyes in confusion and thought. Kristoff blinked again. "What is it?"

Durkin smiled fully now. "Anna's pregnant."

Elsa and Kristoff's eyes widened comically, and Kristoff fell back in his chair stunned. "What?"

"You're going to have a baby. It'll be another 6 to 8 months before she gives birth so that should give you enough time to plan and prepare to raise the child when she does."

There was movement behind the doctor and he moved away for Anna to appear. She narrowed her eyes at Kristoff and said, "This is your fault for why I'm sick."

* * *

_February 4, 1671_

The announcement that Anna was going to have a baby was met with wild enthusiasm with the rest of Arendelle. And Kristoff was feeling pretty good as well. Aside from having to deal with two volatile women for a week after they found out, and getting a firsthand look at Elsa's ice statue garden, things had calmed down a bit and returned to some semblance of normal.

Or at least as normal as it can be with a pregnant woman in the castle.

"Olaf! You have to help me!" Kristoff pleaded with the snowman.

"Ooh! What do you need help with Sven? Is it your identity crisis where you keep calling yourself Kristoff?"

"What? No, it's about Anna. I need you to help me find Elsa, she'll probably know what to do."

"Anything else?" Olaf asked.

"No, just hurry." Kristoff said.

"Okay then! Finding Elsa, here I go!" Olaf wandered away and left Kristoff in their room. Anna was gone, but Kristoff knew exactly where she was. And he was severely worried about her. He'd heard some tales from his fellow ice harvesters about their pregnant wives and the out of the ordinary things they might do. They congratulated him, and then offered their condolences, just like when he first got married. Kristoff took it in stride, but paid attention to how they guys dealt with it.

They joked saying that was why they took up ice harvesting in the first place. That filled Kristoff with confidence. He vowed that he wouldn't leave Anna during this time.

Anna had been acting about as well as you could imagine. Mood swings happened with alarming frequency, made worse with the fact that she had less energy than normal. She was eating more, but that was because it was for two; several checks later confirmed that it was only one baby. Kristoff was her brick wall and anchor during this time and it was tiring on both of them.

But today was the breaking point where Kristoff needed to go to Elsa for help. Elsa, after they found out, had been joyful at the news once they'd wrapped their heads around the fact. She'd offered anything she could do for the couple, but they both had refused, saying that they wanted to do this mostly on their own. Elsa had been the secondary wall, listening to either one of them if they had something they wanted to discuss or just get off their chest. But sometimes it wasn't enough. Like now.

Kristoff's attention was drawn back to the hallway when Olaf came leading Elsa. "Found her!" Olaf announced.

Kristoff smiled then turned his gaze to Elsa. "I need your help. Badly."

"What is it?" Elsa asked concerned.

"It's about Anna… she's not eating."

Elsa frowned. "She should be. She needs to keep her strength up-… wait." Elsa stopped herself. "I just saw her eating this morning at breakfast."

"No no, she's eating that stuff fine. She's stopped eating _chocolate_." Kristoff said seriously.

Elsa froze. Her mouth twitched and said slightly thickly, "You called me here just because Anna's not eating chocolate?"

"Yes. Have you ever seen her refuse a plate of chocolates before? It's… frightening."

Elsa couldn't help herself and she started laughing. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She apologized, and then said mostly seriously, "She's not eating chocolate? What's the problem then?"

"_That's_ the problem! Anna, chocolate, they go together!"

"When was it that you saw Anna refuse the chocolate?" Elsa asked.

"Yesterday, and then again today. There's something wrong with her this time." Kristoff said.

"Uhh, not sure if it helps at all, but I saw Anna along the way when I was looking for Elsa holding a big plate of chocolates, and eating them too!" Olaf mentioned. Both of them stared at Olaf for a few blinks.

"Oh." Kristoff said, then leaned against the wall and sighed.

Elsa took a sympathizing look on her face and rubbed his shoulder. "You should get some rest Kristoff. You've been taking care of Anna for all this time, but not yourself. Take the day off; I'll explain it to Anna. She'll understand. And then tomorrow you can get back into it."

Kristoff was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Alright. I'll do that. I guess I've been needing to take a break."

"Go on then. Find something to do." Elsa said.

Kristoff nodded again and wandered off as if in a daze. Elsa smiled and said to Olaf, "Want to come with me to talk to Anna?"

"Oh sure!" Olaf chuckled to himself and started walking, with Elsa following him again.

* * *

_May 23, 1671_

"Anna? Can you hear me? You need to push. Now!"

Anna heard him through the pain and did as he asked. "HUAAAAAGH!" She screamed in agony as she felt as if she was splitting apart. "You know this is all your fault Kristopher! You just _had_ to get me- AAAAGH!"

Durkin was serious through this, but was amused inside, seeing the burly Baron cowed by his wife. It never gets old. "Anna, ignore him. Focus on my voice. Breathe. Breathe. Now push!"

"AAAAAAAUGH!"

"Push Anna!" Kristoff said.

"I AM PUSHING YOU- YOU, UGH!"

Durkin gave a look to Kristoff and said, "Please refrain from speaking until she's given birth." He turned back to Anna and took a look. "The head's almost out. You're almost done."

"GOOD!" Anna screamed in pain again. _Why is this so painful? I'm never having another kid again!_

"Alright Anna, push! Push!" Anna screamed one last time and like a flame was blown out, the pain was gone, except for a dull numb throb. The sweat on her forehead became uncomfortable. She heard another sound then, one that filled her with happiness. Something that made the pain and the previous nine months worth it.

The sound of a baby crying.

"It's a boy!" Durkin said as he wrapped the baby in a towel.

"Can I-?" Anna said weakly, tired from the five hour long ordeal, holding out her arms to hold her baby.

Durkin passed him over and Anna got the first look at her child. His round face was simply adorable, and Anna noticed that his hair was blond with slightly red highlights. "Kristoff, come here." She said. She could feel him move closer to her and felt an arm drape around her. "He has your hair."

At that moment, the baby boy opened his eyes and they both gasped. "And he has your eyes." Kristoff said as two blue orbs stared up at them. After a moment, the baby started crying again. Anna cuddled the little thing like it was the most delicate piece of glass ever, which was partly true. It was more valuable than anything they could have.

Anna vaguely felt a cool draft come next to her and she knew that it was Elsa. "He looks gorgeous." Elsa said.

"He is." Anna said with absolute certainty.

They all spent a few minutes looking at Anna and Kristoff's son before Elsa asked the question. "I know that you've thought about names, so which one did you decide on?"

Anna and Kristoff shared a look and nodded. "If it was a girl, we would have named her Linda. But since he's a boy…" Kristoff trailed off.

"His name's Arvid. Arvid Bjornman Linjal." Anna said.

Elsa smiled. "Welcome to the world Arvid. We're all going to take care of you for as long as we're able." Everyone present smiled at the little baby crying up a storm.

Unnoticed by those present, the two memory crystals Anna and Kristoff were wearing were glowing, preserving this happy moment for as long as they existed.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Note: This chapter was written before I saw Frozen Fever, bus still uses elements from it. **

* * *

**Heeeeelllllllo everybody! Sorry for the long wait, but life happened. Not going to give any excuses. So anyway, this story is one of the ones I'm updating for my big update day, which is today. Duh. So if you liked this one, go check out some of the other stories I have!**

**So Anna had a baby. Yep, and it's going to be the longest adventure they're going to have. _Not._ Of course they're going to have more! What would the point of this story be? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll update a little sooner than two(ish) months later. Tee-hee...**

**As always, R.R.F.F (Read, Review, Favorite, Follow)**

**-OrangeGalen**


End file.
